Early Morning
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: Sonic had left to battle Metal Sonic. He has been missing for three months & Sonic still has not come home. Amy is up really early at 1am because she can't sleep. But what happens next? This is told in Amy's P.O.V. I Don't own Sonic. Characters OOC, Sonamy songfic oneshot. "Early Morning" by Alesana


**Early Morning**

One cold stormy night, I could not sleep. The reason being is that my darling Sonic has gone to fight Metal Sonic, to once again save the day. But Sonic has been missing for about three months now, and he has still not returned home.

The time now is 1:25am which is really early in the morning. Not that I could help it though, I walked over to the balcony of my bedroom, sat on the chair and rested my head on the railing. I was now breaking down in tears, because I was so worried about Sonic.

The only song I was thinking of was ''Early Morning'' by Alesana, because the words remind me on how much I miss Sonic. Every single word describes perfectly how I feel.

_Last night I forgot how the sound _

_of your voice whispered sweet _

''Where are you Sonic? You have been gone so long, and now I am worried to death!'' I said to myself a little loud. I felt like I was losing control of myself, but just the thought of missing Sonic makes me sick, thinking that Sonic was lost, hurt or maybe even worse. DEAD! Thinking of that made me breakdown.

_Goodbyes, your eyes left to die _

_I'm alone too understand why_

''No! He can't be! He isn't! Sonic can't be dead. He is a hero! HEROES DO NOT DIE!'' I yelled out from the top of my lungs, I then collapsed of the chair, put both hands on my head and broke down into more tears than I imagined.

_Why not one more night? _

_One last kiss good bye? _

_My sweet love tonight._

As I was crying, I looked into my reflection in the mirror. As I stared into it, I then saw a vision of Sonic with him pulling that vintage Sonic the Hedgehog grin on his face. If only that were real, and not an illusion.

_I hope the stars still _

_spell out your name where you are._

God I tell you, I miss him so much. I miss his blue fur, I miss his super speed, I miss his cocky attitude, I miss his beautiful emerald green eyes, I miss his smile, but more importantly I miss his sweet warm heart. I then broke down into more tears once again. I had no reason to live if he was gone.

I was crying for at least two minutes. Then suddenly saw a bright yellow light heading towards me. Not only was it yellow, it also had stars sparkling like a gold colour. The light got closer and closer, and it started to scare me. But it then slowed down, the light then slowly lowered down to the balcony and stood in front of me.

What there was to describe was it had gold fur, crimson red eyes, quills were pointing upwards and it had the most fimiliar smile. The gold figure walked up close to me, and I walked up close to it. I then reached out my hand to touch the gold figures face.

''Hay Ames. I'm sorry I took so long, but it was one heck of a battle.'' That voice sounded so familiar. My eyes were wide open in shock. I again gently stroked his cheeks.

''Sonic?'' I asked. His only answer was just his trademark smile. That was when I finally relised that it was really him. So what I did next was that I flew right into his arms, embracing Sonic and he held me warmly in his big strong arms.

_Kiss my closings eyes. Help me sleep _

_without you I'm so lost_

''I missed you so much Sonic! Where have you been? I was so worried about you!'' I asked as I quetly cried in Sonic's arms.

''Like I said Amy, it was a heck of a battle. The battle went on for about three months, and I have only just defeated him now. As you can see, I had to turn Super Sonic to beat him as he also used the emeralds to turn super. I'm glad he only used the negative power, because I used the positive energy of the emeralds.'' Sonic answered as he held my face with his left hand. Then I hugged him tightly again.

"Oh God, I missed you so much Sonic!" I sobbed

"I missed you to Amy. You were always in my thoughts." answered Sonic, which I was very surprised to hear him say that. Did he really mean that? Suddenly he let go of me and stood on the balcony.

_Tonight I cry Tell me why _

_I can't live without your warm embrace_

''Anyway Amy, I only have ten more minutes untill my super form ends. So I was wondering if you'd like, I can give you a quick flight all around Mobius. What do you say?'' He asked me as he held his hand out to me. I couldn't help that I couldn't resist Sonic's offer. So I grabbed a hold of his hand.

''Yes I will take a flight with you Sonic.'' I answered. He then picked me up bridal style, and then stood onto the balcony. I made sure I held onto him tightly as he is more faster than he is the normal cobalt blue Sonic. Then again I am very sure Sonic wouldn't let me fall.

''Ok Amy, off we go!'' Sonic told me. Just then he slowly levitated off the balcony rotating slowly staring into my eyes. We then put our heads closer to each other, and we then gave each other a passionate kiss. I had always dreamed on doing that, but I never expected it to be now.

_Why not one more night?  
><em>

_One last kiss good bye? _

_My sweet love tonight _

After we finished our kiss, Sonic then flew away with me in the night. We visited all the different area's that we have seen through the years. We came across places like the beautiful Green Hill, Angel Island where Knuckles lives, Mystic Ruins, nearly everywhere.

_I hope the stars still _

_spell out your name where you are..._

As there was now twenty seconds to spare on the time of Sonic's super form. Sonic quickly flew us both back to my house. As soon as we landed Sonic put me down and Sonic changed back into his original cobalt blue fur. I quickly embraced him, and he embraced me back.

''I missed you so much Sonic. I thought I would never see you again.'' I said to him as I cried on his shoulder. Sonic stroked my quills as he quietly hushed me.

''Sshhh. I'm here now. I'm sorry I made you worry so much. But the reason I am here, is that there is something I had been meaning to get off my chest for a long time. Something I should have said a long time ago.'' Sonic said as he now looks directly into my jade green eyes.

''Amy Rose...I...Amy I love you!'' He struggled to say but he eventually said it. The sound of him saying those three magic words put me into a shock. I had tears flowing down my eyes because I was so happy that Sonic actually said the words I have been wanting to hear for a long time.

''That's right, I love you Amy! I couldn't say it before because I knew if I did then Eggman may use you against me in battle. I didn't want him to hurt you. If he hurt you, I could not forgive myself. As for me running away from you, it was because I was shy. And plus I wanted to mix the two things I love the most together. And those are running and you.'' Sonic said.

I was so shocked when he said all those things to me. I didn't know what to do or say. All I could do was wrap my arms around Sonic's neck for a warm embrace. I couldn't even believe he actually kissed me right before we took flight. So I needed to say a few words to him.

''I love you too Sonic. No one has ever said such beautiful things to me before. I was so scared that I might have lost you. If you were gone I would have no reason to live. Without Sonic, there is no Amy...'' I started but then Sonic finished the sentance for me.

''And without Amy, there is no Sonic.'' Sonic said with his trademark smile, and I smiled back. He then held my chin with his hand, leaned forward then we shared a passionate kiss with each other. Kissing Sonic was only like two minutes, but in our minds it felt like a lifetime.

''Stay here with me tonight Sonic. Please?'' I pleaded to Sonic and I snuggled on his chest. Sonic chuckled and picked me up bridal style, and walked me over to my bed. He then placed me on the bed, and he came to lie next to me in bed.

''I was planning on doing that anyway. I can't stand one second not being next to you Amy.'' Sonic replied. We both then went under the bed covers and snuggled close to each other. We both gave one more passionate kiss, and then we both relaxed.

''Goodnight my blue prince. I love you.'' I said to Sonic.

''Goodnight my pink princess. I love you too.'' Sonic replied back to me.

So from then on, I knew that our love will be ever lasting. I now believe that dreams do come true. I almost though it was a dream for a second there, but it was too real. So there I am with my blue love next to me, as we dream away, untill we wake up next to each other, ready for a new life together. That's the end of my fairytale story, I finally get my prince and it is safe for me to say "And they lived happily ever after."

_I close my eyes_

_and you are everything I see  
><em>

_Goodbye_

**The End**


End file.
